


at least do it in candlelight. where's the romance?

by bloopee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, M/M, at least it isn't my hell, living with the meanie couple would be hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: wonwoo and mingyu have shower sex, but the technical details could really be argued about





	

**Author's Note:**

> *gets shampoo in my eyes while washing hair* *does absolutely nothing but screech in absolute agony and decide this is how i go, doing nothing to get the devil's cum out of my fucking eyes*

It's a little before 5AM once Wonwoo slips into the steaming shower of their quiet dorm.

 

Nobody's up yet so Wonwoo takes the privilage of taking a shower first.

 

Though it's completely intentional, Wonwoo set up his phone to vibrate under his pillow to wake him up.

 

He woke up with a fear that an earthquake of a magnitude of 8 was hitting Korea and he didn't get to say goodbye to his parents.

 

Though groaning while trying to sit up in his bed, Wonwoo did kind of really want to die to finish what the nonexistant earthquake started.

 

He happily brushes his teeth and lets the stream of hot water pull down the white foam down his body and into the drain, for once happy knowing he didn't have to insult all of Sooyoung's family to get in here before him.

 

And he didn't have to listen to Seungkwan and Jeonghan obnoxiously hitting the door, desperate to get in.

 

Didn't have to listen to Jihoon telling them both to get a fucking life and wait for their own turn.

 

Wonwoo sighs, content.

 

It's so good. Quiet is just so, so good.

 

Once he's done brushing his teeth, the smell of refreshing mint all around him, he throws the toothbrush into the sink.

 

He hums a song which definitely isn't his, that traitor, when he hears a knock against the door.

 

He's reminded he forgot to lock the door when he hears it creak open and he groans, rubbing his hands on his face to etch this feeling deep into himself so he wouldn't repeat the mistake.

 

He isn't sure who's smart enough to wake up early to get a headstart for the day with shampoo threatening to go into his eyes and blind him forever.

 

"Wonwoo?" The voice says, all raspy and cracked and Wonwoo recognizes it to be Mingyu's low morning voice.

 

"Mingyu?" He still asks, just to be sure, since he's not all that comfortable letting people who hadn't had his dick in their mouth see it at all.

 

"Yeah, it's me." The voice confirmed to be Mingyu's says, following with a relieved sigh. Though it's soon choked up, because with Mingyu it's never good and he's not sure he wants him here right now.

 

"Oh, good." Wonwoo still says, hair washed. He runs his forearm across his eyes in try to get some of the water out.

 

He peaks his head through the opening in the glass wall of the shower.

 

"Get out." He says when he sees a clearly just woken up Mingyu running cracking fingers through his bedhead.

 

"Huh?" Mingyu blinks, turning to look at Wonwoo and he shamelessly lets his eyes fall to eye his whole figure. He lifts his eyes up with the faintest smirk which makes Wonwoo roll his eyes. "Why?"

 

"Because I am showering." Wonwoo says as if it wasn't already clear. "Go get breakfast or something, I'm almost done." He adds before retreating a step back behind the wall and taking someone's shower gel to borrow.

 

Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he watches Mingyu start to get undressed. 

 

"Did you not hear me? Let me finish." Wonwoo says, a little annoyed, and Mingyu ignores it once again to turn the lock on the door and go towards the shower.

 

He steps in it and is met by Wonwoo's bored, firm gaze. They both stand in front of each other, tall figures menacing, bodies tired, waiting for something. 

 

"What now?" Wonwoo asks, water hitting his back, Mingyu staring at his eyes as if Wonwoo had something more to say.

 

"Move over." Mingyu cocks his head to the side. "I gotta shower."

 

"Gotta shower my ass." Wonwoo scoffs. "Exit the premises immediatly." He says, copying the voice of a policeman he saw on TV last night, turning back around to wash the glisten of a citrus shower gel off his chest.

 

It's a little cramped with Mingyu standing right behind him.

 

The whole space is just big enough for them not to bump shoulders when Mingyu does a 360 turn, but cramped enough for Wonwoo to know he's not leaving without giving or recieving a blowjob or anything else Mingyu thinks is better.

 

With Mingyu apparently being very down and in the mood it doesn't take long for the crampness to show.

 

As Wonwoo is still paying attention to the water hitting his chest Mingyu reaches over his shoulder to reach a bottle of shampoo and lets his hand drag across Wonwoo's arm.

 

Wonwoo sighs.

 

"Can you just not?" He asks when Mingyu's lips _somehow_ make their way to kiss up Wonwoo's wet shoulder.

 

The soft smell that reaches Wonwoo's nose is probably the shampoo in Mingyu's hair.

 

"Can I not what?" Mingyu asks, cheek against Wonwoo's shoulder, shining eyes set on Wonwoo's disinterested ones. He follows his strong gaze, lips on the curve of Wonwoo's neck, and Wonwoo's staring at a bar of soap like this isn't happening. 

 

"What're looking at?" He asks, a little pout on his face. "Look at me." So Wonwoo turns his head to look at him like he's told. The smell hits him harder.

 

Mingyu regrets he's asked, a little bit, because if fans love the Wonwoo on stage, all glittery and absolutely perfect, they'd love _his_ Wonwoo, all messy hair and bored, slitted eyes and no filter.

 

Mingyu closes his eyes just to let the image sink in, like it were the first time ever he gets hypnotized. He can't ever get used to it, he has it that bad for that boy. 

 

He opens his eyes back and smiles, tired.

 

"I know what you're doing. I'm not about to blow you in a shower at 5 in the fucking morning." Wonwoo growls with a light push against Mingyu's forehead and Mingyu just _has_ to chuckle.

 

And Wonwoo feels his heart fall to his heels and then straight to his dick when he guesses what Mingyu will say next.

 

"But I want to blow you." And Wonwoo looks down to see long fingers wrapping around his dick, and he shudders.

 

His breath gets caught in his throat and he cannot believe his body is too weak to resist that.

 

More blood rushes under Mingyu's fingers and Wonwoo finds himself groaning for two completely different reasons.

 

He lets himself be turned around with soft hands on his shoulders leading him, of course he does. 

 

He always lets Mingyu have his way with him.

 

It's annoying.

 

But he'd be lying if he said that seeing Mingyu sinking to his knees in front of him with his dark hair slicked back wasn't the hottest thing he's seen this week.

 

The thing last week also, coincidentally, being Mingyu. Like the week before, and the week before that.

 

Mingyu wastes no time putting Wonwoo's already hard dick into his mouth and Wonwoo is left to decide that the groan that escapes past his lips this time is beyond his control.

 

Mingyu licks down his shaft _just the right way_ and Wonwoo's head rolls to the side, letting a few streams of drops fall onto Mingyu's face.

 

Mingyu shuts his eye tighter, continues bobbing his head, and Wonwoo runs his fingers through Mingyu's hair. He tugs at it an Mingyu moans, to match Wonwoo's silent groans.

 

Then Mingyu quickly pulls away and Wonwoo looks down at him with confusion on his face and impatience in his eyes.

 

"Ow, fuck me!" Mingyu shouts and Wonwoo tries to shush him by placing a finger up to his own mouth because besides them nobody has woken up yet, probably, and he doesn't want that to change. "I got shampoo in my eyes!"

 

"What?" Wonwoo can't stop himself from barking up a short, ridiculed laugh.

 

When a stream of curses follow Wonwoo's laugh Wonwoo can't help but to laugh even harder.

 

Mingyu stands up, slowly, hands covering his face and Wonwoo leads his body under the water stream, still laughing like Mingyu wasn't in immense amount of pain right this second.

 

Wonwoo leaves the space, dick hard, to get a towel from the side of the sink.

 

He brings it over and tells Mingyu to stop rubbing his face, giving a hand in patting it with a clean towel instead.

 

After minute of Wonwoo's laughter and Mingyu refusing to move and letting Wonwoo fix him he opens his eyes.

 

"Well that was something." Wonwoo says when Mingyu blinks at him, eyes red and swollen. "I told you it was a bad idea."

 

Mingyu just glares at him, not finding himself in a particular need of an I told you so from someone like Wonwoo.

 

It's way too early in the morning for I told you so's.

 

Wonwoo goes to place the towel back, shoulders still slightly shaking.

 

"You know, you're gonna get a six pack if you laugh that hard." Mingyu tries and Wonwoo steps back into the shower, smiling more warm than the water hitting Mingyu's back.

 

"I wouldn't mind that." He says, bringing his forehead to knock weakly against Mingyu's. "You'd want me to have one too, right?"

 

Mingyu pouts like a little kid, Wonwoo's breath against his lips.

 

"Nah." He gives a meek punch to Wonwoo's stomach and he jumps back with a giggle. "I like your baby stomach."

 

Wonwoo pushes Mingyu against the glass wall to get clearer access to the water stream.

 

"Who are you to judge." Wonwoo says when Mingyu joins him, somehow, _somehow_ finding the space to fit himself.

 

But with Mingyu it's always like that.

 

Fitting himself. Slipping inbetween the cracks Wonwoo leaves.

 

Before they exit the shower Wonwoo convinces Mingyu to give him a handjob at least, to make him finish.

 

As they leave the room they find Junhui standing by the door.

 

He glares at them as he pushes past and slams the door shut behind himself, succesfully waking up half the dorm life.

 

 

 

"A little birdy told me you had sex in the shower this morning." Seungcheol speaks once he finds Wonwoo and Mingyu together, sitting on the couch in their dorm.

 

Well. At least he didn't call a family meeting over it.

 

"Does that little birdy, by any chance, speak Chinese?" Mingyu raises an eyebrow.

 

Wonwoo snorts beside him.

 

"Just." Seungcheol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, knowing he has to at least approach the topic of dorm sex with a couple or a few couples living here. "Don't do that. You're not the only ones living here." He says.

 

"Oh, you and Jeonghan can nom on each other's faces on the kitchen counter but we can't have sex in the shower?" Wonwoo asks, a try at pointing out their leader's flaws.

 

"Yeah, at least we washed the surface." Mingyu says and Jeonghan facepalms by the door, wrapped in a scarf which falls just a bit short of a blanket with it's size, ready to leave for a personal photoshoot. 

 

Jihoon glares.

 

Seungcheol sighs, wondering why he's even trying.

 

"Don't fucking do that." Jihoon's nose flares up with disgust, sitting by Seungcheol.

 

"Was it good, at least?" Hansol asks, passing Jeonghan and walking into the living room.

 

"Was what good?"

 

"Shower sex." Hansol easily says and Wonwoo looks at Mingyu whose eyes are wide with surprise and Wonwoo smirks.

 

Yup. The kids are definetly growing up right.

 

Seungcheol disagrees.

 

He's so done with all of them.

 

"It was great." Mingyu says with a thumbs up.

 

Hansol copies the action looking even more excited than Mingyu.

 

 _What business_ does he have.

 

That kid needs to be slapped with Jisoo's bible, like, as soon as they can get their hands on it.

 

"No." Wonwoo sighs dramatically. "Mingyu was giving me fellatio and he got shampoo in his eyes." He says, acting like he isn't embarassed by the whole situation.

 

He's doing a damn good job.

 

Jihoon sighs, throws his hands up, done with everything, and stands up to walk out of the room.

 

Seunghceol watches him go regretfully, whispering for Jihoon to get back, but Jihoon just tunes him out and goes for his room instead.

 

Hansol laughs, finding the thing Wonwoo just said to be the most hilarious thing on the planet.

 

"It's not funny, I almost went blind." Mingyu pouts and Hansol laughs even harder, looking about ready to piss himself.

 

"Don't do anything else in the bathroom, ever. You're banned from sharing it." Seungcheol decides.

 

Wonwoo nods. That's fair. But it was Mingyu's fault, not his, he's prideful to tell. But he doesn't. Because he is a good boyfriend. 

 

And love is to not throw your boyfriend under the bus when dealing with the aftermath of him being horny.

 

"Oh, please." Mingyu waves his hand dissmisively.

 

"For the record, I didn't ask for any of it." Wonwoo still says, contradicting himself, and puts a hand on his chest. "I was practically sexually assaulted. I'm a victim."

 

" _Oh, please_." Mingyu cries. "Junhui heard you were moaning like a tween girl. He even reported it."

 

So much for keeping the snitch anonymous.

 

"You know," Mingyu starts. "I offer Wonwoo to blow him. He doesn't tell me no. I blow him. What's the issue."

 

" _That,_ that exactly what you just described is the exact issue here." Seungcheol eyes him.

 

"I trust Wonwoo." Mingyu decides. 

 

Wonwoo leans back into the couch, hardly believing in the turn out of this situation which is starting to remind him of comedy web dramas more and more.

 

If he wasn't spouting absolute bullshit Wonwoo would feel flattered.

 

"You think he knows what he's doing?" Seungcheol asks him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Mingyu stills just for a beat.

 

"I'm not sure I'd go that far." He says without much thought, and Wonwoo slaps his thigh.

 

"Don't ever do it again." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's glad they're done and it's settled with the no more shower sex thing.

 

"Or if you do make sure you don't get caught." Hansol offers and Seungcheol glares.

 

He should just mind his own business on his phone and keep quiet.

 

"Hansol, shut the fuck up, you virgin." Mingyu curses and Hansol's mouth falls agape.

 

Jeonghan snorts and starts laughing just as he closes the door of the dorm behind himself.

 

Wonwoo facepalms, hearing the echo of Jeonghan's laugh in the hallway getting smaller and smaller.

 

Mingyu fumes by his side, ready to get into a fist fight with a very wordsy Hansol who's screaming and cursing half in English and half in which is probably Korean.

 

Jihoon shouts from his room for all of them to shut their mouths just as Seungcheol stands up to smack one of them, he's not sure if Hansol's cursing deserves it more than the fact that Mingyu did, very much, blow Wonwoo in the shower less than four hours ago.

 

Wonwoo helps him decide with sinking a fist onto Mingyu's crotch, who, then, screeches and falls to his side.

 

Hansol stops and leaves the room on his own, without an escort, absolutely mortified, and Seungcheol follows him out.

 

Chan peaks his head out from the door of the room he shares with Hansol - Hansol being indication enough something totally interesting is happening - to see Wonwoo settling down on Mingyu's lap and wrapping his hands around Mingyu's neck. 

 

Expression like it'll be totally regretful to change the number of members in SEVENTEEN from thirteen to twelve but he's ready to make the needed sacrifice for unselfish reasons. For everybody's good.

 

Chan closes the door and flies across his too-tiny-to-fly-across room to get his phone and sends a group message that everyone should probably leave the dorm as soon as possible because the shower isn't the only thing getting wetted by the couple today.

 

Suddenly everyone's aware of the rumored shower sex that _technically_ nobody really had.

 

It goes without saying Wonwoo's a little thrown off with all of their members queueing in front of the dorm door, kicking into their shoes and leaving the dorm in a neat, straight line, all glaring at him, a couple glares more prominent than the others.

 

They all get the point with their disatisfaction across.

 

Mingyu chokes up a breath and Wonwoo can already feel him getting hard beneath him once the door clicks shut after a scurrying Seungkwan who's demanding Hansol to wait up.

**Author's Note:**

> right


End file.
